


More Than Just Friendly

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hospitals, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2301248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in 3x19 "Letharia Vulpina". After Isaac gets electrocuted outside the hospital, Coach has the team sign a card for him, Danny ends up being the one to bring it to Isaac in the hospital. To get the card directly to Isaac, Danny has to get creative.</p><p>You could call it a Canon AU because it closely follows 3x19 for a majority of the fic, and then continues past the end of the episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Just Friendly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FutureMrsWatson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FutureMrsWatson/gifts).



“Listen up,” Coach barked. “If anybody catches the slightest glimpse of Stilinski, you contact the first available teacher, got it? GOT IT!?”

Danny droned, “Yes Coach”, along with the rest of the cross-country team. He honestly wasn’t that worried about Stiles. The kid was always doing strange things, and maybe him being missing for two days was just another weird Stiles thing. Danny remembered when Lydia went missing in the woods for a few days last year, and when they found her she was fine, just a little shaken up. 

As Coach continued, “There’s a card on my desk for Isaac Lahey. And everyone of you losers is not only going to sign it…” Danny began to look around for Scott. If Scott was worried about Stiles, then maybe Danny should be. Unsurprisingly, Scott was nowhere to be seen. Danny had noticed that when anything went wrong around Beacon Hills, Scott always seemed to get roped in and miss school. What was somewhat surprising was that neither Ethan nor Aiden seemed to be at practice either. 

Just as Danny finished scanning the locker room for the three absent teammates, he heard whispers coming from behind the lockers, easily picking out Ethan’s voice, followed by two other’s he assumed were Scott and Aiden.

So Ethan, Aiden and Scott were ‘at practice’ but certainly weren’t paying attention to Coach, not that Danny had been for the past minute either. Maybe something really was wrong, and Stiles missing wasn’t just some ‘Stiles thing’ like Danny thought. 

Returning to the present, Danny looked up just as Coach finished, “Who’s first?”

Not wanting it to be obvious that he hadn’t really been listening, Danny stood up to volunteer.

“Ah! Danny, that’s how you do it buddy. Keep it PG.” Coach said with a few encouraging slaps on the back as Danny took the pen from Coach’s hand and headed into the office to sign the card. 

Danny was more than a little confused by Coach’s concern that Danny wouldn’t ‘keep it PG’. Did Coach spend his time thinking Danny had a crush on every mildly attractive member of the team? 

(So maybe Danny thought Isaac was more than mildly attractive, but you’d never get him to admit that)

If he did: 1. That’s weird Coach has given it thought. And 2. Why would Coach pick Lahey for Danny over Ethan? Sure, Ethan had ditched him for two weeks with not even a lousy text, but things between them seemed to be on the mend, although Danny was reluctant to call their relationship anything more than friends at the moment. And surely Coach had picked up on them dating.

Regardless, Danny signed the card “Get well soon, Isaac” and penned his name. He left the office and handed the pen to another teammate.

\--

As the team hopped on the bus to drive out the cross-country path, Coach stopped Danny just as he was climbing the stairs.

“Danny, since you so graciously offered to sign Lahey’s card first, you’ve also volunteered to drop it off. Thanks for that, and great job taking initiative. Maybe you should be captain instead of that no-show McCall.”

Danny just rolled his eyes and kept climbing onto the bus, not wanting to argue with Coach. He didn’t mind taking the card over to Beacon Hills memorial, he thought it might be weird, since he and Isaac weren’t exactly friends. They were friendly, sure. Everyone on the team was, for the most part. But outside of lacrosse and cross-county, they didn’t really talk.

\--

At practice, Stiles showed up with Scott and the twins, Coach was shot in the chest by an arrow trigged by a trip wire, and Kira ran abnormally quickly.

After taking a few extra minutes in the shower to process everything that just happened, Danny remembered to grab the card from Coach’s office before hoping in his car and bringing it over to the hospital.

\--

Once he arrived, Danny headed to the desk to find out which room Isaac was in. He hoped he would run into Melissa and she could show him where Isaac was. After Danny’s surgeries and countless other visits to the hospital, he wasn’t too fond of spending time in one, nor was he too keen on chatting with nurses. However, Melissa was always extra nice to him, and he still felt like he needed to thank her a million more times for saving his life.

Unluckily for him, he decided to drop of the card at what seemed like the only time Melissa wasn’t working a shift. The nurse at the desk told Danny that since he wasn’t family, he could leave the card with her and she would give it to Isaac when he woke up.

Danny considered for a moment, but not wanting to hear what Coach would have to say about not getting the card to Lahey, Danny decided it was time to try his luck with the nurse. He turned away, prepared himself, and turned back to the nurse, clutching the card tight to his chest.

Through faked tears Danny choked out “I just have this card from the rest of the team that I really wanted to bring my boyfriend and I haven’t seen him since the incident. I’ve been a mess for a few days and today was the first day I went back to school and I’m just so worried about him and I miss him so much.”

Danny wasn’t sure the nurse understood the last part, as he was really putting on the water works. Lucky for him, it appeared to work. The nurse had looked up Isaac’s room number and was motioning for Danny to follow him.

\--

They arrived at Isaac’s room, and the nurse used he card to swipe Danny in, saying, “You’ve got 5 minutes. I’m REALLY not supposed to do this since you aren’t family, and he just woke up a few hours ago. Don’t be surprised is he’s not too responsive. He was out cold for a while, but he’s taken a sudden turn and things are looking up him. He should be fine.”

Danny slipped inside, and before he could take two steps Isaac was staring straight at him.

“Danny? Why are you here? How did you get the nurse to let you in? Have you been crying?”

“Don’t worry yourself Isaac, I’m fine. I had to put on a little show to get in here, but I didn’t want to hear from Coach if I didn’t get you this card from the team.”

Danny walked over to Isaac’s bed and set the card down. He pulled over a chair and took a seat next to the bed.

“So…how’ve you been?” Danny asked, not wanting to just drop the card and run.

“I’m not really sure, to be honest. I was electrocuted, and apparently in a coma for a few days. I don’t really remember much, and other than being confused and out of it, I’m feeling pretty good.”

“That’s good to hear. I would tell you everyone has been really worried, but Stiles went missing the same night you were brought in, and that kind of overshadowed your injuries.”

At that, Isaac sat up. “Have they found him? Is he all right? I…I need to call Scott.”

“Calm down. You just woke up from a coma.” Danny said, gently pushing Isaac back into his bed. “You’re not going anywhere. The nurse is probably already angry with me, I don’t need her charging in asking where my boyfriend ran off to so quickly after waking up.” 

Danny continued, “Stiles is fine. He showed up in the woods with Scott and the twins during practice. Coach isn’t doing quite as well. He took an arrow to the chest. He’ll be fine. You might even run into him around the hospital later.”

Danny looked up at Isaac, noticing his confusion. “Yea, I know. Practice was rather eventful today –“

Isaac interrupted, “No. It’s not that. I mean, yea, that’s all very strange and I’m glad Stiles is fine and hope Coach will be back on his feet soon. But you said ‘my boyfriend’. You called me your boyfriend. I know I was out of it for a while, but I think I would remember if I had started to date you.”

Danny looked down at his feet, not realizing he’d let that slip. “Yeah. We aren’t actually dating, I just had to give the nurse a good enough reason to let me bring you the card, so I fake cried a little and told her you were my boyfriend. Sorry, it was just the first thing that came to mind. Coach said something earlier that was weird and I’d just been thinking –” Danny paused, glancing at Isaac. “I should go. The nurse told me you just woke up a few hours ago and you should get some rest. Get well soon. It will be good to see you back at practice.”

With that, Danny stood and pushed the chair back way from the bed and hurriedly took off for the door. As he pulled it open, the nurse reappeared around the corner, walking toward Isaac’s room. 

As Danny was mostly out of the room, he heard Isaac yell, “Wait. Danny. You’d been thinking what? About being my boyfriend?”

Danny turned back to look at Isaac. “No. That’s not what I meant Coach told me to ‘keep it PG’ when I signed you’re card and –“

Just then the nurse tapping his shoulder interrupted Danny. “Okay kid, time’s up. You’re boyfriend just woke up, and I’m not getting in trouble over some teen romance. I can contact you to let you know when he’s allowed visitors.”

“Yea, I was just leaving.” He turned back to Isaac. “I wasn’t thinking about…that, I was just thinking about why he might have said that and –“

“Kid. It’s really time for you to go,” she said sticking her head into Isaac’s room, “and you need to get some rest.”

“Sorry this was so weird. Sorry I was so weird. I’ll see you when you’re back at school.” Danny said as he slipped out of the doorway past the nurse.

“Danny! Wait!” He heard Isaac yell. Danny turned to look back at Isaac, catching a glare from the nurse. “I’d hope to see you sooner than that. After all, you’re my boyfriend.” Isaac remarked with a wink.

The nurse closed the door just as Isaac finished and hurried Danny down the hall and into the waiting room. From there, he walked to his car, bewildered by what just happened.

It seemed like he and Isaac were well on their way to being more than just friendly, and maybe more than friends.

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY I IGNORED YOUR PROMPTS I just couldn't think of anything for them even though they are adorable because I’m the worst and not very creative. This is probably terrible because the last time I wrote something that wasn't an academic science paper was 6+ years ago. Also how do you fiction? And also characterization? What is that how do people do that thing? 
> 
> I'm so sorry you didn’t get someone better to make your gift. Hopefully you enjoyed it, maybe?


End file.
